planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
World Events
World events are random things that can happen from time to time. They can be positive or negative. Most of them go away after some time. Ancient Discovery Type: Positive Ancient Ruin world feature appears near affected city. Baby Boom Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-15 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Increases population growth by flat +100 Bad Moon Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Blood Moon Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Blue Moon Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Breakthrough Type: Positive Instantly finishes current spell research. Call to Arms Type: Positive Instantly finishes current unit production Chaos Moon Type: Negative Minimum turn: 61 Duration: 2-5 turns ??? Comet Type: Negative Minimum turn: 81 Part of population in affected coastal city dies (10-25% probably). Destroys 1-3 buildings. Corrupts 2-5 tiles. All units in affected city receive 8d8 fire damage. Dark Presence Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 2-5 land tiles in affected city's range become corrupted. Dawn of the Dragons Type: Negative Minimum turn: 151 1-2 hostile Fire Drakes appear near affected city. Disjunction Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Random global enchantment gets dispelled (this includes all city and unit enchantments cast from strategic map). Earthquake Type: Negative Minimum turn: 81 Part of population in affected coastal city dies (10-20% probably). Destroys 1-2 buildings. All units in affected city receive 15d6 bludgeoning damage. Enter the Titan Type: Negative Minimum turn: 151 Devs suggest you should have already won by now by spawning aggressive Neutral titan near affected city. Equinox Celebration Type: Positive Minimum turn: 51 Duration: 5-20 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed -20 unrest in all cities. Famine Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-15 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Affected city receives -75% penalty to food production. Fauna Bloom Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Animal resource appears close to affected city. Flora Bloom Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Plant resource appears close to affected city. For the Good of the Empire Type: Positive Minimum turn: 51 Adds 25-100 gold to your treasury. Gaia's Blessing Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Gaia's Curse Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Gift of the Gods Type: Positive Minimum turn: 81 Player receives random item. Good Moon Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns ??? Great Infusion Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-15 turns Somehow improves power of all nodes. Gremlins at Work Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Affected city receives -5% food production, -5% research, -5% gold, -5% production. Harvest Moon Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-15 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Increases population growth by flat +100 Hero's Aid Type: Positive Fame required: 0-40 depending on a Hero Opportunity to recruit hero. Hurricane Type: Negative Minimum turn: 81 Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Army on the sea/shore tile receives 6d20 damage. Local Bandits Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-20 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed -10% Food Production and Gold Lost Settlement Type: Positive Minimum turn: 71 Duration: 5-20 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed ??? Lunar Eclipse Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns +20 unrest in all cities. Mana Short Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-20 turns ???- I think nodes stop giving you power for the duration. Mineral Discovery Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Mineral resource appears near affected city. Nature's Rebellion Type: Negative Minimum turn: 121 Spawns hostile army near affected city. Nature's Resurgence Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Purifies 2-5 tiles close to affected city. Plague Type: Negative Minimum turn: 81 10%-25% of population in affected city dies. Planar Conjunction Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns Temporary one way portal to other plane appears. You need to defeat its guardians to pass. Political Marriage Type: Positive Minimum turn: 81 Neutral city joins your empire. Riots Type: Negative Minimum turn: 41 Affects a city that has unrest different than 0. Rioters destroy building. Silver Moon Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-20 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed All cities receive +25% bonus to gold production. Solar Eclipse Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns +50 unrest in all cities. Solstice Celebration Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns -50 unrest in all cities. Tsunami Type: Negative Minimum turn: 81 Part of population in affected coastal city dies (10-30% probably). Destroys 1-2 buildings. All units in affected city receive 6d6 bludgeoning damage. Trade Winds Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 5-25 turns Targets all players. Effect currently unknown. Travelling Fair Type: Positive Minimum turn: 31 Duration: 3-5 turns Race: May affect every race other than Unhallowed Affected city receives +25% to gold production and +25% production. Volcanic Eruption Type: Negative Minimum turn: 31 Tile turned into Volcano. Wandering Bard Type: Positive One time +5-+10 boost to your fame.